We'll Have Eternity
by Ceredwen
Summary: Written for the Hermione FQF at the archive Granger Enchanted. My prompt was ‘Sirius bitten by a vampire. Returns to claim Hermione as his mate.’ Drusilla/Sirius, Hermione/Sirius


Thank you to my beta pelespen. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling and Joss Whedon. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Summary: Written for the Hermione FQF. My prompt was 'Sirius bitten by a vampire. Returns to claim Hermione as his mate.'

Thank you Blood Faerie for such a fun prompt. I hope you enjoy it.

~o0o~

The soft sound of her own wet steps echoed off the damp cobblestones along the riverside lane. It was a lonely sound, nestled in among others; the soft lap of the Thames, a siren wailing in the distance, and the stars were crying again tonight.

"Whisper. Whisper. Whisper," she breathed softly. ""What do the stars tell me tonight?" She laughed and clapped her hands, steps quickening as she sighted her quarry.

She knew this man, this wizard, famous for things he hadn't done, and for being so close to the brat who ruined their fun. The boy was almost as bothersome as a Slayer. Of course, Voldemort thought his plan was far-reaching, but it was just as dreadfully short-sighted as most mortals. Nothing like Angelus would have dreamed up, both grandiose and horrific.

A sad whimper vibrated against her teeth and lips in a soft, mournful hum. _Angelus_…

"Bad puppy," she trilled softly. A glass bottle shattered, dropped from careless fingers. Her prey was nearly ready for her. "Ooo-ooo, I'll just have to get a new puppy. Rrrruff!"

Her black-haired shining star leaned against the bricks of a low warehouse, barely holding himself up. She had coveted him for so long, always surrounded by others. He was still dangerous though, a wizard and a powerful one at that. She moved forward with confidence, though cautiously.

"The puppy is all alone tonight," she whispered, and then laughed a low honeyed cackle.

Drusilla observed her handsome stranger, for to her – though she knew his name – he truly was. They had never met and it wouldn't have been pleasant if they had. The rich dark cloth he wore, the robes his type were so ridiculously fond of, draped with casual elegance off his impressive frame. He was older than her usual victims, but twice as pretty. Careworn though his face surely was, it held a beauty few men could pull off and still be considered masculine.

The muted click of her heel against cobblestone drew his drunken attention. A swath of moonlight caught his face, illuminating the angles in sharp relief.

"Oh, you are a pretty one, aren't you?" she cooed. He smiled weakly, too far gone to recognize his death as she approached.

"Hermione?" he slurred, squinting blearily at her. "Did you change your mind, pet?"

Drusilla smiled at his revealed weakness. She had claimed many lives over just such a reason as this. But tonight she would create a replacement for Angelus.

"Is that who the stars are crying for tonight?" purred Drusilla sympathetically as she approached. "Don't cry, little star."

Sirius attempted to stand up straighter, swaying on the spot. "Who are you?"

Drusilla drew closer, the smell of his blood hot and thick in the nearby air. It reminded her of Spike, and the night she had taken him. The fabric from this one's clothes was fine too, and there was an aristocratic bearing about him. She did so love her good-boys-gone-bad.

"I can be whomever you want," she crooned.

He didn't stop her when she ran her fingers through his hair. Images of curly brown tresses, and honey brown irises raced into her mind. It was as she suspected. True love had turned foul in the blink of a bad decision. "Look into my eyes, little star, and see what you need to see."

Drusilla swayed in front of him, her black eyes locked onto his grey. Sirius swayed dizzily with her, and when her glamour held him tight in its embrace, she smiled a smile that did not belong to her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he gasped. "Please forgive me, I was weak."

"Shh…" soothed Drusilla. "I don't care about that, darling. All I care about is us."

"Yes," breathed Sirius. "Good. I love you, my little girl, my vixen."

"I love you too, Sirius," said Drusilla. Her lips descended to his, drawing him in with a long, slow kiss, fingers running through his shoulder length hair. "I'm yours, will always be yours."

With strength that surprised her for a mortal, Sirius spun them so that it was suddenly her back against the wall.

"Hermione, my little Hermione," he whispered between kisses. "Never tell me to go."

"Never," promised Drusilla. Her lips nibbled carefully along his jaw, the mix of blood and alcohol and arousal becoming too much for her. "Close your eyes, my love."

Sirius sighed deeply, closed his eyes and screamed.

~o0o~

When he awoke, Sirius took a massive gasping breath, but everything felt wrong, like the wind merely whistled through him. He gulped air once more, but it didn't come with the minute satisfaction it usually did, and there was something missing.

The room he was laid out in was dark and cool and smelled faintly of mildew. The air was damp and still. And he was thirsty. Gods above his throat was dry.

The last thing he remembered was Hermione, soothing him, telling him it would all be alright if he just lapped at the cut on her breast. Where was she now?

"Hermione?"

No one answered.

He had no answers for why he was cold and clammy, or why he was alone, or why she had bitten him.

Wait. What?

"Hermione!" he yelled.

"Shh…" purred a stranger from the doorway. "Bad doggy. Wake the neighbors."

"Who–who are you?" asked Sirius, bewildered. "Where's Hermione?"

"We don't need to worry about her, do we?" cooed Drusilla. "I'll bet you're hungry."

"What are you?"

"Oooo... What are you?" mocked Drusilla. "Same as you are."

"What am–what am I?" asked Sirius carefully.

Drusilla moved into the room with catlike grace, a sinister but seductive smile on her lips. "I am Drusilla," she crooned, enunciating every syllable. "I am your Mummy, and you, my handsome friend, are a vampire!" She morphed dramatically before his very eyes and before he even realized what he'd done, he had her back to the wall with his hand over her throat. His mouth felt strange, and a rage burned behind his eyes he could scarcely understand.

"What are you talking about?"

Drusilla cackled gleefully. "No breath, no beat, yet you walk and talk. What else would you be?"

"I'm a monster," he whispered, the last gasp of his humanity fled as a smile crept over his features. "It won't even matter that I'm too old for her, we'll both be dead."

"What?" said Drusilla sharply.

"Or that I'm Harry Potter's godfather," he continued as though Drusilla wasn't even there.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sourly.

"I need to feed," said Sirius with a swift smile. "Put a little pink back into my cheeks." He started for the door. "Well, are you coming?" he snapped suddenly. "My first time and all."

"I'm coming," growled Drusilla.

~o0o~

The blood flowed thick, hot and creamy down his dry throat. It was an easy kill, a prostitute who had come along willingly with the promise of a few pounds. Her body dropped to the dirty London street below without another thought or care from him.

He felt stronger, healthier and was ready to go after, well perhaps not his heart's desire as he no longer had one, but his desire nonetheless.

He took off at a sprint, but Drusilla was ready for that. Out of nowhere she appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of my way, Drusilla," he snarled dangerously, the demon rising to the surface but not yet showing its true face.

"You're mine," she hissed in a whisper almost as deadly as herself. "I made you!"

"I am an evil, soulless monster," he said with a smile. "I belong to no one." With that he gave her a hard shove into a mock-up of a white picket fence beside them. Losing her balance, she yelped, crashed and before his very eyes, turned into nothing more than an exploding pile of dust.

~o0o~

The frustrated snarl, deep and menacing and real, slipped from between his lips as he tried and failed to open the door at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. After a number of repeated tries, he rang the bell like a visitor. After a moment Hermione answered, looking worried. This was immediately replaced with relief.

"I was so worried," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "Why did you ring the bell? Come in and tell me what happened. You've been gone for two days."

"Wasn't sure you'd welcome me back," he said softly as he stepped into the house. "You were so angry. I thought we were through."

"Over that?" She shook her head as he closed the door. "No, really… I–I overreacted. I'm sorry I said those dreadful things."

"Already forgiven," he charmed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Just ate actually."

"Well," said Hermione, one foot now on the stairs. "I think you deserve a proper welcome home."

"Lead the way, gorgeous," he crooned, taking hold of her hand as she started up the stairs.

Once they were tucked away behind his bedroom door, they couldn't get to each other fast enough. Everything was so overwhelming for him, but in an amazingly delightful way. He felt everything so acutely, her petal soft lips against his mouth, skin and whispering endearments in his ear.

She felt like silk under his hands. He revealed more of her lovely pale pink skin as their clothes dropped away. The scent of her blood, pulsing in her neck just below his mouth was a sore temptation, accented by the lovely dab of perfume she wore.

"You're exquisite," he moaned. "Never send me away again."

"Never," she promised, breath hitching with his first desperate thrust.

The blood bloomed in her cheeks, but he forced himself to wait. He wanted to take her right at the point of her pinnacle. Pounding into her, he grunted out promises of forever that meant so much more with the added years he was going to give her.

"Sirius!" she cried out to him as the first flutter of her orgasm teased along his cock.

"Close your eyes, vixen," he requested as he lowered his lips to her neck, smiling as she complied.

"Harder, god, don't stop… I'm coming," she babbled loudly.

Thrusting into her madly, deeply, his teeth too, penetrated her body. Flushed full of endorphins from her orgasm, her blood was unbearably sweet in his mouth. Her pain and pleasure dripped from his lips as he came, filling her with his useless seed as he emptied her body of life. As her heartbeat slowed, nearing its conclusion, she murmured his name faintly. He bit savagely at his wrist and offered it to her mouth.

"Drink, Hermione," he commanded. "Drink and we'll have eternity."

He knew she was too far gone to understand what was happening, he could see the glaze in her eyes, as her heart thumped feebly. She did as he asked, sucking weakly and then swallowing. Fingers wrapped around his arm as her lips turned greedy, before her eyes closed and she slipped away.

~o0o~

As he waited for her to awaken to her new life, Sirius lay with her in his large bed, just stroking her hair and humming to her softly. There were a few low sounds from the other inhabitants of Grimmauld Place stirring, sounds of movement, voices and laughter. Soon there would be screams. He smiled.

"Sirius?" she murmured.

"Yes, my darling," he cooed. "I'm right here."

"I'm so thirsty," she whined.

"Well, then," he said, getting up and giving her a hand. "Let's see if we can't find Harry."

~The End


End file.
